Raven Hearts
by dancingelf27
Summary: Two Sayaijin Princess are captured by King Cold. They are the last of their race. Will they survive? Please R
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I am so sad to state that they are not mine so please don't sue. (You wouldn't get much any way).  
  
Warnings: Rape of a minor and rape of an adult. Blood, guts, gore, BMSD on some level any way. Foul language. And most other bad stuff you can think of.  
  
Kaoru: Hi all. :p I thought I would give you a run down of everything before I started. Ok here we go. I have two characters that are not in the DBZ series they are my characters. Although I borrowed the names from Kenshin. Goten is older than Gohan in this story by about a year. There will be yaoi. This is a section from another fic of mine that i am stuck on. So bear with me. The other fic is called Vegeta's Forgotten Family. It is on Mediaminer.org. I think that is about it.  
  
Yelana: Hey what about me?  
  
Kaoru: Oops. Sorry Yelana. Everyone this is Yelana. She is my muse.  
  
Yelana: Did you happen to tell them how you got me? Well let me explain it to them. She stole me out of the muses lounge. No permission or anything she just came in and took me. Now she has been beating me and....  
  
Kaoru: That is enough. On with the fic.  
  
dialoge"...."  
thoughts/telepathy'........'  
******************************************************  
  
Raven Hearts  
  
I stood in the middle of the room looking at him wondering what the hell was going on. King Cold had a collar in one hand and the attaching chain in the other.  
  
"Well my pet it is time to take you to my club and show you off to everyone. But you have to wear this ki collar. If you don't put it on I will have to punish you."  
  
I stood there and let him put it one me. He backed up and I grabbed hold of the collar, and with some difficulty, broke it off from my neck. I handed the broken collar to him and said, "I will not wear this."  
  
"And why not? Do you want to be punished?"  
  
"No. I will not wear it because it is cold and ugly. I will make my own," with that said I used my ki to form a collar and a chain. I put it on the floor in front of me and continued to make something else with my ki. I mad a bracelet and put it on the floor along with the collar and chain. He came over and picked them up.  
  
"Well my pet, you are very skilled, but do they work? How do I know you won't try to trick me?"  
  
"Put it on me and see for yourself. If you don't believe me try it on my brother, or my sister if you must. I would not want to trick you."  
  
He left the room and I stood there waiting for his return. I figured he went to try it out on someone. I just hoped it was my brother. I could feel the pain and humiliation coming form him through our bond. I unfortunately knew what was happening and I wanted him to be able to get out of it. I do not like seeing him like that aferwards. 'I wonder what I need the collar for anyway? He never needed one before and he still does not. As long as he has Megumi on this ship I will obey, doesn't he realize that?' My thoughts were cut short as he walked back into the room.  
  
"You have not decieved me. That make me very happy so I will not need to test it on anyone else. I believe you will be ready for tonight. I am not all sure about your brother though, I should go tell my son to leave him so he can join us. You may go to the training room."  
  
"Sire. May I accompany you? I would like very much to speak with my brother."  
  
"Very well," he said and walked out the door. I followed him and made sure I kept my distance like a good little 'pet'. We made it to Freeza's room and saw a sight that would have made me sick had I not been part of a similar scene before. My brother was laying on the floor with Freeza on top of him. He had gashes down his sides and around his hips.  
  
"Freeza that is enough play for now. You want to save him for the club tonight, ne?"  
  
"Yes father that would be exellent, but I did not have knoledge that we were going to the club tonight,"Freeza said as he got off of Vejiita.  
  
"Well I decided that it was time to take my pet and show her off, so we will be attending the club tonight."  
  
"Sire. May I take my brother with me to the training room?"  
  
"Yes my pet you may take him."  
  
I helped Vejiita get up and we walked to the training room. Anyone we passed would stop and stare. They were looking at my brother, but when they looked at me they would continue walking very fast in the opposite direction. We got to the training room and I put Vejiita in a reguvination tank. His wounds were not extremely serious, but they were serious enough. I got that all set up then I went in to the middle of the room and trained.  
  
Half and hour later the time on the reguvination tank was up. He stepped out and dried off. "Why are you going to his club?"  
  
"Because he wants to show me off. If I had a choice in the matter I would refrain from going with him anywhere, but he has Megumi on this ship so I will be a good little 'pet'. If that is what it takes to keep her safe. You of all people should know I would do anything to protect my sister."  
  
"It's surprising he let you leave his sights. He usually keeps his so- called pets around him at all times if he is to attend his club that night."  
  
"What the hell is this club anyway?"  
  
"One of the Ice-jins favorite places on the ship. Although I must admit I have never saw Cooler attend. Megumi should be relatively safe in that way. It is basically a bordeau or in other words a whore house and we just happen to be the whores. I really hope you know how to dance so that it will please King Cold. If not I suggest you learn fast. He always has his 'pets' dance in fornt of everyone in the club." with that said Vejiita and I started training.  
  
~Later that day~  
  
I walked down the hallway 'til I found the club. I stepped up to the door and knocked. Some Repta-jin answered and asked,"are you a master or a pet?" I glared at him and closed my eyes while making my ki collar, chain, and bracelet appear (the blend into the sking when not in use other wise they are dark blue). "Oh! You must be here with King Cold. He is expecting you. He said that you would have a blue collar and bracelet," he said as he opened the door and let me in. "Welcome to Raven Hearts. King Cold is in the viewing box to your right. He is expecting you."  
  
I walked past the Repta-jin and straight for the box. My brother was already there, he came with Freeza. I could feel him, that is one to the things my ki collar will permit me to do. I entered the box and saw my brother chained to Freeza's chair.  
  
"Come here my monkey princess," King Cold said in his glazed over voice. "You are going to be attached to my cahir for now," he said and two guards came up on either side of me. I looked at each one of them, they moved to grab my arms and when they were close enough I elbowed each in the ribs. "Very good, but that is concidered disobediance. You know how I punish disobedience, ne?"  
  
"Yes my lord I do, but if you would allow me to make my brother a collar like mine, I would be greatly debted to you. That cold gray metal does not suit my brother. May I remove mine only long enough to make his?"  
  
"I admire your tastes and your courageousness that allows you to make such a bold statement. Yes you may, but make it quick. Am I understood, if not your punishment will be served in the worst way possible."  
  
"Yes my lord," I said as I kneeled in front of my brother. I broke the collar before the gaurds could unlock it with my collar still in place. I absorbed my collar and started to for the ki. I figured I would make my brothers black. Within five minutes I had finished everything. I put it on my brother, connected the chain to the collar and then the chain back to the chair, finnaly I snapped the bracelet on his wrist and then made my collar reappear. Then I disconnected my chain from the bracelet and unwound it form my arm and connected the chain to King Colds chair.  
  
"Well done my pet. It seems that you are very skilled with your ki. This act is almost finished then I want you to go dance for me on the stage. I want to see if you have improved since I have last saw you."  
  
"As you wish, my lord." The act ended sooner than I would have hoped, but I did as I was told. I unhooked my chain from his chair and walked down the isle towards the stage. The DJ played some sort of music, I really wasn't paying any attention to the music. I tried to relax myself and thought,' This is just like always. No one is watching.' Not that that kind of thinking helped me much. I took a deep breath and started moving to the beat of the music. As I did this I scanned the crowd. I could see no other sayaijins, for that I was thankful. How humiliating it would be for them to see their royalty like this. I eventually brought my tail out of it's resting place and used it to exetuate my movements.  
  
Some of the alien scum was trying to aually get on the stage and tried to dance with me. One low level warrior accually managed to get all the way on the stage. I got an evil plan and let this one stay. He got close enough that my dance started to turn more into a fight than a dance. Although it was hardly noticeable by any one else. My fighting style was like a dance. I started connecting with each turn and twist. By the time the music ended it was a full out fight, but I was still going with the heavy beat of the music. The song ended and the unfortunate warrior was laying on the floor unconscious and bloody. I wiped off my chain, then wrapped it back around my arm.  
  
I steped off the stage and everyone followed my movements. Some idiot accually had the nerve to slap my ass as I passed. I turned around and glared at him daring him to attempt that stunt again, while my tail sliced through the air behind me making my aggitation known. He looked away and I continued my journey back to the viewing box. I walked in and bowed before King Cold. He commended me, while I chained myself back to his chair.  
  
"Well done my monkey. I think that you have been working on it for some time. Although I know better than to believe that. I am sure it is just talent that you have and can use at your pleasure, or when ever it suits you."  
  
"I try my lord. That warrior was of no importance to you, ne?" I asked with fake concern.  
  
"No. Do not worry yourself about him. He was just a low level common warrior. Even if he was elite it could not put me in a foul mood after I saw your preformance. Please if you must bloody people take your pick. I do not mind as long as I can have another show like that."  
  
"I am pleased to have your blessing." I stared at the current act not accually seeing it. 'Brother?'  
  
'How come I can hear you?'  
  
'I made my ki collars special. I made them that way I can still communicate with you. It would be pointless if we couldn't, ne?'  
  
'Yes it would. What did you want?'  
  
'How many times do the Ice-jins come here?'  
  
'Usually King Cold is here about three times a week, but now that he has a new 'pet' that may change. Watch yourself while you are here. Having our ki surpressed is not good if we get into a fight.'  
  
'You don't have to worry about me. I can take care of myself.'  
  
"Monkey princess? Why do you stare so diligently? Is there something up there that has caught your eye? If so please tell me, I would love to know what my monkey likes."  
  
"No one up there has caught my eye. It is just that I thought someone looked farmiliar."  
  
"Oh, that is to bad. I had hopeds someone was on your mind."  
  
'You have no idea.' 


	2. Raven Hearts continued

Kaoru: Well hello all. I am back and better than ever. evil laugh Just kidding. Here is the rest of my story. No thanks to my muse.

Yelana: WHAT do you mean no thanks to your muse I really shouldn't even be helping you. You didn't ask to have me as a muse and you didn't pay the mandatory muse fee. So you have me illegally.

Kaoru: I do too pay my muse fee. You just haven't been around for the bill. You know you're quite expensive. On with the fic.

Megumi's POV

I had walked down another hallway and still did not see anything that was familiar. I was lost. I left Cooler and started to walk around hoping to find my sister or at least my brother Vejiita. I had, so far, no such luck. I heard music coming from a door down the hall, so I walked towards it. The sign over the door said Raven Hearts. I tried to open the door hoping someone I knew was in there. I was disappointed when I realized it was locked. I turned to leave when a voice stopped me.

"You look a little young to be in here. Is there someone in here you are looking for?"

"Well actually I was looking for my sister Kaoru or my brother Vejiita, have you seen them?"

He moved away from the door and opened it enough so I could come in. H was a tall rapt-jin, with green skin and emerald hair in a braid. "I really shouldn't let you in here, but only for a minute. Do you see who you were looking for?"

I looked around and my eyes settled on the stage. I saw someone up there although I could not tell who it was. Then that person turned around, while assaulting another warrior with the chain on her collar, my sister was dancing on stage! I couldn't believe it. She hated to dance. The only time she would even get close was when she was fighting. I could only imagine the wrath she would instill upon me if I stayed so I replied, "No. No one in here I know." Then I walked back out the door into the deserted hallway. I walked to the right and a smell of cooked meat made my mouth water. I followed the scent and finally knew where I was. I walked into the cafeteria and grabbed some food and started eating. I had almost forgotten about what I had seen in the club, _almost._

Kaoru's POV

My brother had been told to go dance and he complied. I watched with mild curiosity as to what my brother knew about dancing. I was almost surprised to see that he could, in-fact, please his 'master'. Every time I thought of that I became disgusted with myself and the ice-jins that held my family captive. 'Are we ever going to get out of here? Kakarott where are you? I am sure by now your brats have dragged you off to find us. I told you what happened, why are you taking so long? I knew I should have kept it to myself. You are just going to let it happen again.' I thought to myself as I watched my brother. I never expected an answer.

'Kaoru?'

My eyes widened fro the briefest of moments before I responded. 'Ka…Kakarott?'

'Yes Kaoru. We are on our way. None of the ships at Capsule Corp. were repaired, enough to fly. I am sorry I have let you down. I wish I cold take your pain and bear it myself, instead of you. I will save you along with Vejiita and Megumi.'

Vejiita missed a beat at the sound of his name running along our bond. That would not have startled him if it were my thought, but it was not. 'Kakarott?'

'Yes Vejiita. I am on my way. I will get you back.'

"Monkey princess. I am feeling a bit tired why don't you accompany me to my room?"

'No. pause Kakarott stay out of my mind for a while. I will contact you when it is safe to speak to me again.' "Yes my lord," I said as I unchained myself from his chair. I was about to wrap my chain around my arm when I was stopped.

"Let me see it my pet," he said and I handed the chain over to him.

'Kami help me, even if I don't deserve it. Let me live for my sister at least. I really wish you could hear this. I don't think I will survive this one.' I thought as I was led out of the club towards King Cold's private rooms.

Vejiita's POV

I walked back up to the box, back to Freeza. I saw as King Cold led my sister out of the club. He had a very amused expression, which could only mean one thing. He was going to play and have fun with his 'pet'. I closed my eyes as if in pain, which I wasn't , but my sister was going to be.

'Kakarott, please hurry. My sister is not going to like what King Cold has in store for her.'

'Why? What is going to happen?'

'He is going to 'play' with his 'pet'. How far away are you?'

'I am about half an hour away. I would use instant transmission to get on the ship if I could, but I can't. They must have a ki resistant shield around the outside of the ship to keep out any unwanted visitors.'

'Hurry for Rouge's sake. I have to cut off my connection now. Good bye Kakarott.'

'I will hurry Vejiita.'

"Princeling, I think I am going to follow my father's idea and go to my room. Why don't you join me?"

"Yes my lord," I shuddered inside trying to keep Kaoru's pain from flowing freely through our bond. 'I just hope she cut Megumi off from her side. Kami what I would do if I could help her. I am sorry I let you down again,' I thought as I was also led from the club.

Megumi's POV

I was walking back to the training grounds. I was on my way to meet back up with Cooler. He liked to train, but he never really tried to hurt me. He hated his father and brother. He despised the way they treated people. He would have done something about it, but he was not strong enough to defeat both of them.

I felt pain flood over all of my senses and I stopped dead. It was not my own pain. It was someone else's, it was Kaoru's, but as soon as it came the link was closed. I looked around thinking my sister was near. After a couple of minutes I was continuing on my way. I entered the training room and got into a defensive stance. Cooler took an offensive stance and then attacked. My mind focused on the fight and my sister's pain was pushed to the back of my mind. We fought for twenty minutes and after that we were both too injured to continue. He put me in a rejuvenation tank and set the time. It would take about 10 minutes before I was fully back to normal. The only thing I could do was think or sleep so I decided on the latter because I know where my thoughts would lead me and it would just depress me. 'I miss you Kay-Kay,' was my last thought before I fell into a dreamless sleep.

Vejiita's POV

I was led into Freeza's room and he let go of my chain and I wrapped it around my arm like I saw Rouge do. It was weird I never felt the collar at all.

"Princeling, you looked absolutely gorgeous dancing tonight you have pleased me. Much like you pleased everyone else in the room that was paying attention. I am going to have some fun with you tonight," he said then backhanded me across the face. I flew across the room and my head connected with the wall. I was stunned long enough that he walked over to me and picked me up by the hair. I bit my lip as I was determined to stay silent. Freeza threw me across the room. I broke through the wall and ended up in his other room.

Freeza had an entire floor of the ship to himself. He used to share it with his brother, but for some reason Cooler didn't like having Freeza's pleasure slaves sailing through his walls at all hours of the day and night. So Cooler moved down a level, while Cooler had the third level, Freeza had the fourth, and King Cold shared the fifth with the bridge. Blood spilt from my mouth as I connected with another wall. I had no sense of time. It just felt like an eternity, only twenty-five minutes had passed by. Suddenly Freeza stopped his assault and answered the vid-phone.

As he walked out the door he stated, "My father would like to see me on the bridge. Don't you move my little princling." I released a breath and thought of Rouge. 'What had she just been through.' All I could say was that I was happy that he only beat me and did not take me as he usually did.

'Rouge I hope you are alright.'

Kaoru's POV

I was led into a well furnished room and I began to get a little nervous. Thank Kami that ice-jins can't smell emotions. If they could I would probably be dead already. King Cold let go of my chain and I wrapped it around my arm, that way it could not be used against me. I looked at him and I could smell what he wanted, he wanted to see my blood all around him and then he wanted to take me, burry himself in my warmth. Unfortunately for him I was only cold.

I was the cold ice monkey that everyone wanted. I was prized on the ship. As soon as King Cold heard, however all that changed. He said if anyone were to so much as touch me, they would be killed on sight. He took me as his own and he does not like to share.

"Well my pet. What shall we do first? I think I should bloody you up some before we get into the real fun. What do you think?"

"Whatever will make you the happiest, my lord," I said in complete and utter disgust at what I was allowing to happen. What would my father, our people think if they saw me complying with this ice-jins wishes?

"Yes I would love to spill you blood before taking you. How about we get started, ne?" with that said he grabbed my neck and threw me into the wall. He was on me the next second clawing through my cloths and cutting up the skin. My blood started to pool at my feet as I watched with mild fascination at the thickness and stickiness of the fluid that was coming from under my own skin. It smelled strongly and was almost relaxing as it flowed freely. I was starting to feel weak from the blood loss. The room was spinning, but I ignored the nauseating feeling and stood up waiting for what he wanted to do to me next.

He must have misunderstood my stance for disobedience because the next thing he did was a complete surprise to me. He threw me to the floor and ripped the rest of my tattered clothing off of my body. I closed my eyes waiting for what was sure to follow. I was in so much pain that I completely bit through my lip I would not give him the satisfaction of hearing me scream or plead with him. He pushed into me and I bit my lip even harder, blood was flowing down my chin to pool in the dip of my throat and ran down the sides of my neck in red rivulets. His hand snaked around my back and he dragged his nails down my back opening the wounds that were just starting to heal.

Time escaped me it felt like an eternity, soon it was over. He grabbed my tail and was about to break the bones when a beeping noise started and it hurt my sensitive hearing. King Cold got off of me and walked over to the vid-phone.

"WHAT!" he was more than a little pissed that someone dared interrupt his fun.

"My lord, we have a ship asking to dock with us so they can repair their malfunctioning controls. Can I grant them permission to dock with us?"

"Yes I will be over in a minute."

"Yes my lord." 'I would be very surprised if anything else was alive in that room from the amount of blood.' "Ship SDA147 you have permission to dock with us for a one hour period. Head to docking bay 16."

"Thank you," came Krillian's voice over the communication speaker.

On the Ship

Goku was just staring blankly into space and within a five minute period he was breaking all the controls on the bridge. He knew that Krillian was watching him from a safe distance. He was just about to crush the comm. unit when and idea struck him.

"Krillian, can you contact that ship?"

"Yeah, I can. Why?"

"I have an idea on how to get them out of there."

"Really? You don't strike me as someone who would have ideas."

"Krillian. I am not as stupid as I look."

"Oh…ok. What is you plan?"

"Well we are going to dock with them. Saying our controls are malfunctioning, which they are. The boys and I will go get Megumi, Vejiita, and Kaoru. You will stay with the ship and look like you are working on it. We will come back and steal another ship."

"But you know how to use the comm. unit, why don't you ask?"

"Because they may know my voice. They won't know yours. Alright?"

"Yeah, go get the boys ready and I'll call." Goku walked out of the bridge and Krillian contacted the ship. "This is ship SDA147. I am asking permission to dock with you for an hour, so I can fix my malfunctioning controls."

"Let me ask my superior and I will contact you right back. How many are on your ship?"

"Just me."

"Alright give me a minute."

'Kami I hope this works. I can't imagine what is happening to the three of them in the hands of those monsters.'

King Cold's room Kaoru's POV

'Kak… Kakarott… was th…that you…who… asked…. to… dock with… the ship?'

'Yes it was. Are you alright?'

'I am fine. I will make your passage easier. How… far… are… you?'

'We are about 5 minutes off if not less.'

'If… anything happens… and you… can't get… to me take… Megumi and get out of… here… fast. Also try… to get my… b-brother also. I d…don't want them here any… longer. Go to… them… first… don't try… for me, unless… you… can… m-make it.'

'Alright. How are you going to make our passage easier?'

'I have a… f..few tricks… up my s… sleeve still.'

'Well we are about to dock.'

I cut the connection after that and focused on everyone that could possibly recognize Kakarott for a Sayai-jin. I first took control over King Cold's mind. I hate having to do this because he will forget what had happened to him. He will have a blank spot, almost like he had blacked out. I had refrained from using this on anyone, because they can sense me. I didn't want him to know what I could do. He could always block me out.

I went into his mind and had him call Freeza. Then I used all of my remaining energy to do that to everyone that would come in contact with Kakarott or his brats. I was mentally and physically exhausted, because my mind was working overtime. I had to stay conscious so I could continue to control everyone's minds. I lay on the floor waiting and hoping someone would come get me out.

Goku's Ship

The docking was quite simple really. The three Sayai-jins and the Nin-jin stood by the door waiting for it to pressurize. The door hissed open and they all walked out. Krillian went over to talk to the head officer of the docking bay, while Goku and his kids walked into the main part of the ship. The first ki they felt was Megumi's so they ran to the training room where she was in her rejuvenation tank. There was about two minutes left on the time.

Goku told Gohan to stay and wait 'til the time was up and he and Goten came back. Goku and Goten walked out of the room and went towards the weakened ki of Vejiita.

Megumi's POV

I knew I wouldn't sleep all that long. It must have something to do with this ship. I can usually sleep the day away, but since we had been here I am lucky if I get enough sleep. I don't know what is wrong with me. 'Kay-kay?'

pause 'Yes… Megumi.'

'Are you alright? It sounds like you are hurt.'

'I'm… fine… Kakarott… is… on his way… h-here.'

'Does that mean we are going to get out of her?'

'Yes, but if… anything… go-goes wrong… I want you… to get out… of here… even if you… ha-haven't gotten… to me… yet… understood?'

'B-But.'

'NO! Megumi listen… I don't want you here anymore… even if you have to… leave me… behind.'

'I don't want to leave you here Kay. I will not go unless you come with me.'

'Megumi. I am Kaoru no oujo. I am your superior… y-you will lis… listen to me. I am giving… you a direct… order as princess… of Vejiita-sei. If you… disregard that… order… you will be tried… for treason. Do I ma-make myself clear? We will see each other again, I promise.'

'Alright. I miss you Kay. That's why I don't want to leave you.'

'Well I'm… sure… everything… will go fine… How is Vejiita?'

'I don't know.'

'Will you… contact… h-him for me… I need to cut our connection.'

'Yes Kay I will. I'll see you soon. Vejiita?'

'Megumi, are you alright?'

'Yes I am fine. How about you?'

'I'm about as good as I can be with where we are. Did you talk to Rouge?'

'Yeah. She said Goku is on his way. I hope he hurries.'

'So she is ok.'

'Well she didn't sound it, but she said she was fine. She also told me that if anything went wrong that I need to get out of here even if that means I have to leave you two behind. She got angry and used her title.'

'She cares about you that much. You have to listen to her. I want you to do exactly what she says even if it means leaving us. You can always come and get us if something goes wrong.'

'Hey they're here!'

'Focus on them I'm going to cut our connection.' With that I stared straight ahead at Gohan. Goku and Goten left the room. Time must have stopped because it seemed like for ever before the time was up. The liquid drained from the tank and I stepped out.

"Gohan. I am so happy to see you. Where did you dad and Goten go?"

"They went to get Vejiita and Kaoru." I grabbed a towel and started to walk out the door. "Megumi, where are you going?"

"I'm going to go find my sister. Why?"

"My dad told me to stay here and wait for him. So we should probably do that."

"Yeah you are right. My sister yelled at me anyway. I really missed you," I said than ran over and hugged him.

Vejiita's POV

I could feel Kakarott and his brat coming in my direction. I was starting to think they wouldn't come. In less time than I thought they were in the room running over to where I lay.

"Vejiita what happened here?"

"Kakarott have you had any trouble so far?"

"No. It's funny we haven't bumped into anyone yet."

"Go to my sister quickly. I want her out of here."

"Alright. Goten go find Kaoru."

"Kakarott I am not sure if that is a good idea."

"Why?" his eyes grew wide when he realized what had happened to Kaoru. "Goten, whatever you see you make sure you get Kaoru out fast." Goten ran from the room and Kakarott whispered "She may not survive."

"Kakarott why are you still sending your brat? Do you understand what has happened to Rouge? Do you want him to see her like that?"

"I don't want to leave you. And it will prove to Kaoru that Goten will lover her no matter what happened in her past or what happens in her future. He will show her the emotions that she does not understand. Maybe it will help her to love him back."

"I understand what you are trying to do, but what if he doesn't want anything to do with her after he sees her? What if he finds her dirty? I don't want her heart broken."

"I know, but I also know my own son. He could never push her away. It seams that they may already have a mental link. He has been sick since you three were taken away. It was almost as if he could feel all of her sorrow and it was killing him in the process."

"That is what happens to a bonded pair when they are separated for long periods of time. Kakarott why didn't you want to leave me?"

"Oh… well I… um…."

"Just spit it out Kakarott."

"I um… Us being friends and all. I was worried that you weren't going to make it back to your family. It would crush me to see Bulma if she lost you."

I peered long and hard into his eyes before "Kakarott. There is another reason. You _will_ tell me when we get out of this place. I swear on my life."

"Whatever you say Vejiita, whatever you say."

Goten's POV

I ran through the halls as fast as I could trying to find the one person I so desperately wanted to see, needed to see. I was so close I could smell her, she had been here recently. I followed her scent and soon my nose filled with the sickly sweet smell of blood. I opened the door and all I saw was red.

I looked around hoping that Kaoru was not in this room. All of my hope was in vain; my eyes caught the sight of Kaoru curled up in a fetal ball in the middle of the blood soaked carpet. Her ragged breathing was the only sign that she was still alive. I walked over to her and the sight almost made me cry.

"Oh Kami Kaoru." I whispered as I looked over her. "Kaoru are you alright?" My answer was a low moan, the she opened her eyes.

"Get… me… o-out of… h-h-here.

Please."

As carefully as I could I picked her up and ran back to where my father and Vejiita were.

"Father get Vejiita and let's move. I don't want them on this ship anymore."

"Right son, I completely agree with you. Let's go." So my dad picked up Vejiita and we ran out of the room back to the training grounds where Megumi and Gohan were waiting for us. "Come on son we need to get out of here."

"Dad we're right behind you." With that all of us ran back to the docking bay and met up with Krillian.

"Krillian tell them that you are ready to depart. Capsule this ship and uncapsule the other one Bulma gave us so we can get out of here."

"Alright Goku. I'm on it," he said than ran onto the ship to get the other capsuled ship.

'Thank Kami for Bulma thinking ahead.' I thought as Krillian went around doing everything that my father had told him to. Soon we were on our way home. I was so worried about getting Kaoru to safety that I didn't even notice her state of dressed ness or lack there of. I grabbed a blanket and covered her up as I took her to the medical wing. I set her on the table and got all the equipment I needed to clean her up, until my father and Vejiita came in.

"Well how is she doing?"

"I'm not sure. She was conscious when we left, but it seems her loss of blood has brought her to unconsciousness."

"Did she say anything to you?"

"Yeah she told me to get her out. Father you should have seen the room. There was blood everywhere and she was curled up in the middle of the room. So much blood I didn't think she was even alive. I'm so scared.


End file.
